The present invention pertains to a device for feeding book blocks into the infeed channel of a subsequent processing arrangement.
A feed device of this type is known from DE 71 25 313 U. Book blocks are supplied while lying flat and positioned upright by a revolving conveyor element, namely in such a way that they stand on their fore edge cut in order to be subsequently transported onward by feeders in the infeed channel of a book production line. The intermittently rotating conveyor element is also referred to as a star feeder and consists of a roller that is divided into disks and features several block receptacles in the form of cutouts that are arranged in a star-shaped fashion and respectively feature perpendicularly aligned first and second locating surfaces. The book blocks are fed to the star feeder essentially tangential referred to the roller and transverse to the rotational axis while lying flat and transported away parallel to the rotational axis after they were positioned upright. DE 71 25 313 U describes a star feeder that is divided into six segments and in which the book blocks are conveyed into the respective cutout by means of a belt conveyor that is inclined by 30° while contacting the first locating surface. As the star feeder begins to rotate, the book blocks are lifted off the belt conveyor by the second locating surface and then positioned upright. Star feeders that are divided into eight segments and position the book blocks upright from a horizontal position within an intermediate stop at a 45° incline were developed for higher cycle capacities.
When processing book blocks consisting of several loosely gathered signatures and/or sheets, in particular, it may occur that the book blocks slide apart due to the centrifugal forces and acceleration forces that act during the rotative uprighting such that the order and alignment of the book blocks is lost. The cycle capacity is also limited due to the fact that the book blocks may lift off the locating surfaces and overturn at an excessively high braking deceleration for the intermediate stop at the 45° incline.